Lance Hunter
|species = Human |citizenship = English |gender = Male |title = (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly) S.H.I.E.L.D. |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |actor = Nick Blood |status = Alive}} Lance Hunter is a former British soldier and mercenary that joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and went to work alongside Isabelle Hartley. Biography Early Life and Career Lance Hunter was a Lieutenant in the (SAS). In 2008, he participated in an operation in Basra, Iraq and another in Sierra Leone in 2011 before becoming a mercenary for hire. He was introduced to Jane and Isabelle Hartley through his ex-wife. After leaving the SAS and becoming a mercenary, he joined Hartley's team.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 202: Heavy is the Head S.H.I.E.L.D. Mercenary Lance Hunter, Isabelle Hartley, and Idaho went undercover to meet with Roger Browning, an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who had acquired a file on an 0-8-4 and its location. During negotiations, the meeting was interrupted by Carl Creel who killed Browning, stole the file, then leapt from a twenty-five foot high window. When Director Phil Coulson saw Hunter and the others to be debriefed on what happened in Alexandria, Hunter constantly reminded Coulson that he was working for the money. After the location of the Government Storage Warehouse holding the Obelisk was located, Hunter was sent with Melinda May, Skye, Antoine Triplett, Idaho, and Hartley to obtain the artifact. Hartley found it, but, as she tried to defend herself against Carl Creel, she touched it bare-handed. As it began to kill her, Hunter chose to get her medical attention instead of completing the mission as Coulson ordered. Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV driven by Idaho, Hunter amputated Hartley's hand to save her. However, she and Idaho died when Creel caused the vehicle to flip. Hunter then pretended to be dead as Creel took the Obelisk.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Hunter called out to Idaho to see if he was alive, but his friend didn't answer. After May gave him a Mouse Hole to escape the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV, Hunter was captured by the United States Armed Forces. The soldiers dropped Hunter in a field where he was confronted by Glenn Talbot, who offered him a lift via helicopter. In the helicopter, Talbot attempted to convince Hunter to give up the location of Phil Coulson. Hunter seemingly agreed in exchange for two million dollars and a proper burial for Hartley, claiming her family deserved to know what happened to her. After arriving at the Playground and being checked by Antoine Triplett, Hunter confronted Coulson and reassured him that he did not betray him. Hunter talked to Skye and told her to remember that S.H.I.E.L.D. was not a life, just a job. When the team finally tracked Carl Creel down Hunter begged Coulson to let him go into the field again, promising to follow orders. As the team prepared to initiate the plan Hunter knocked Melinda May, Skye, and Triplett unconscious with an I.C.E.R., unwilling to let Creel go or take him down non-lethally after Creel killed Isabelle Hartley. He took Triplett's rifle and ran to the plaza where Creel was preparing to make an exchange with his HYDRA contact, who managed to calm Creel down enough to stop the growth of the Obelisk's material over Creel's body. Hunter attempted to kill Carl Creel, but is spotted at the last second and Creel successfully transformed and deflected the lethal bullet. Creel chased Hunter and almost killed him, revealing that he could push a small amount of the Obelisk through his palm to petrify whomever he wanted with a touch. Hunter was saved when Coulson snuck up behind Creel and neutralized him with the Overkill Device. Hunter went to watch Isabelle Hartley's funeral, and left Isabelle's pendant in her sister Jane's car. Coulson appeared and offered him a job, saying that he needed someone who would do the wrong thing for the right reasons. After some consideration, and despite the loss of the two million dollars and the warning that May will "savour" a grudge, Hunter accepted the offer. The Moroccan Mission Alphonso Mackenzie won his bet with Hunter that Skye did not attend S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, causing Hunter to do inventory. Before he went, he asked Skye if she had ever killed. Later, he, Skye and May were sent to Morocco to apprehend Donnie Gill on a HYDRA freighter. During the assignment, Director Coulson learned from Leo Fitz that Gill was brainwashed by HYDRA and ordered Hunter not to allow Gill to communicate with any of its agents. Hunter found Gill talking to Jemma Simmons, Coulson's mole in HYDRA whom Hunter never met. Before he could fire on her, May hit Hunter with an I.C.E.R. bullet. This alerted Gill and Simmons to their presence and they ran. Gill then trapped Hunter and May within the freighter by freezing the door. When everyone returned to the Playground, Hunter asked May if they were now even from when he shot her. Looking at Triplett, she said that she was even. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Double Trouble Hunter kissed Bridget, the executive assistant of Gabriel Soto, so he could pick her purse and steal a ticket that Skye needed to duplicate to give access to a fund raiser organized by Soto. The fund raiser was dedicated to the Santa Maria de las Flores church that once housed a 500 year old painting with the Words of Creation inscribed on its back; Phil Coulson and Melinda May wanted to infiltrate the fund raiser in order to retrieve the painting. When he returned to the Bus, he bored the others with stories of his ex-wife. Leo Fitz took Hunter with him after Agent 33, disguised as Melinda May, planted a virus in the Bus' systems that would have caused it to explode. Fitz explained that he needed Hunter's hands to rewire the plane because Fitz's were unsteady. They were successful in stopping the cascade effect. To celebrate a successful mission, Hunter brought beer for the others to drink. After Fitz talked about a girl who didn't return his feelings, Alphonso Mackenzie and Hunter had a toast with him about "moving on."Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Equipment *'Weapons': As a former soldier and experienced mercenary, Lance Hunter is proficient with a wide range of firearms. **' ': Hunter's sidearm **' ': **' ': **'I.C.E.R.' Relationships *Family **Former Wife *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) - Allies **Phil Coulson - Director **Isabelle Hartley † - Colleague **Idaho † - Colleague **Melinda May - Colleague **Skye - Colleague **Antoine Triplett - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague *HYDRA - Enemies **Carl Creel Appearances *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Shadows'' **''Heavy is the Head'' **''Making Friends and Influencing People'' **''Face My Enemy'' **''A Hen in the Wolf House'' **''A Fractured House'' Trivia *In the comics, Lance Hunter is the director of S.T.R.I.K.E., the British equivalent of S.H.I.E.L.D. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Mercenaries